


things unspoken, we left it all so open

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: what if we were the hurricane; our bodies, the wind [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1939-1944, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stucky - Freeform, steve writes poetry, stucky poetry, yes more poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one line poetry by Steven G. Rogers from 1939-1944</p><p>[happy] sequel http://archiveofourown.org/works/5229404</p>
            </blockquote>





	things unspoken, we left it all so open

**One line poetry**

**Steven G. Rogers**

**1939**

You're the work of art I keep coming back to even when I know I'll find the canvas smeared with crimson lipstick smudges that match the shape of her lips on your neck - don't worry I can cover them up.

It was a Tuesday afternoon with the rain pounding against the roof like drums and I almost did it - I _almost_ loved you out loud.

I should've held your hand that night - I should've leaped through that fire for you.

 

**1940**

You left me hollow like the barrel of a spent gun and I sold a bond for every minute that I never told you what it felt like to watch you walk away - it'll never be enough.

I wrote you 365 letters, I wrote until my fingers ached and my pencil gave out under the pressure - I never sent them.

Lets go back to the start - Ill meet you at the corner of Willoughby and Pearl- I'll wait for you even if the sun falls from the sky.

She reminds me of you - someone I never thought I was allowed to want and I think I'll love you even in death - don't go without me.

 

** 1941 **

I almost lost you, I almost lost everything - I almost kissed you with explosions around us and it might've been the best poetry I'd ever written without paper and pencil but we'll never know.  


If you hung a million stars in the sky with your own two hands they'd still never come close to how I burn for you.

Last night I went down on bended knee for the first time since my mother's funeral and I begged whoever might be listening to take me instead if it ever comes to this - I would die, I would die in your place. 

 

** 1942 **

Every night my heart beats out the same lyrics until it hurts - it thinks you've got something for me and I can't, I can't tell you - I'd rather shatter my own heart to pieces and turn it into a necklace to press against yours because if it's wrong then I'll no longer need it.  


Maybe we could run, maybe we could fall in love - maybe we could ignore the scrapes on our shins and souls and _touch._

If I told you my story, if I trembled when I spoke, if I traded it all - would you let me love you?  


 

** 1943 **

Teach me how to dance - wrap your hand around mine and we'll dance until our feet ache - long after the music stops playing.  


I'm scared - I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side if they take you away from me - I'm sorry but I need you here.  


Say that you're mine, say that you wanna give me your last name - I would say yes, you know I would.

 

** 1944 **

I never minded the sound of silence - it never kept me awake at night and yet I hated it as I watched you slip away - I wanted to scream until the mountains crumbled because I'm not made of stone and the landscape around me keeps shifting and you're not here - _you're not here._  


I would have followed you down, I would have died with my arms twisted around yours - I would have but I couldn't. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> might come back and add post winter soldier poetry if this one goes over well. I could've did better but I wrote this at 5am with no sleep, ha. hope you enjoyed :-)
> 
> ETA 11.16: I added a happy sequel with somewhat better and longer poetry :D http://archiveofourown.org/works/5229404


End file.
